German patent 38 38 988 describes a vacuum clamping plate which is in the form of a rectangular block with a square base. In the top of the vacuum clamping plate there is an orthogonal grid of grooves between which there are elevations of equal height that are in the shape of small table mountains. The tops of the elevations are flat and all the elevations lie in a common plane that forms the supporting surface for the work piece that is to be cut by the machine.
Inside the vacuum clamping plate there is a chamber that is connected through a plurality of bore holes with the grooves in the top of the vacuum clamping plate so as to provide a flow path. In addition, there are additional openings on the side of the vacuum clamping plate, through which a vacuum source can be connected to the chamber in the vacuum clamping plate through control valves.
In order that the work pieces can always be installed in the same place in the clamp plate when there are a number of identical work pieces that have to be machined in sequence, stops are provided and these can be adjusted and held in position on the clamping surface of the vacuum clamping plate. These stops are secured with the help of T-groove bolts and T-grooves that run around the outer edge of the vacuum clamping plate. This prevents breaks in the groove pattern by the attachment means that have an additional positive locking effect. Such interruptions (breaks) would adversely affect the sealing of the work piece to the top of the vacuum clamping plate, or complicate this process unnecessarily.
In addition, the stops, too, are provided with a grid of grooves in order to provide lateral support for the work piece that is to be machined.
The known vacuum clamping plate is supplied in a size that is established by the manufacturer. It cannot be configured with different dimensions so as to satisfy varying demands.